True Colours
by fapezberry665
Summary: A fill for the Glee Kink Meme
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry had a secret. A secret she tried her hardest to keep. But by the time she hit her junior year of high school, she just couldn't keep it a secret anymore. She had to tell the world just how much of a cock slut she was. She had her first sexual encounter a few months before high school and ever since then, all day long, she would crave cock. She would stare at any guy who passed her, specifically at their crotch, licking her lips and hoping that she would one day be able to suck that cock off or ride it. Whenever she could, she'd grab a random guy and let him have his way with her, being taken in every way possible.

When Rachel got to school on Monday morning, early as usual, she decided to put her plan into action. Over the weekend, she had burned all of her clothes and bought brand new ones, this time more revealing, not leaving a lot to the imagination. She had also had a fair bit of sex with random guys, taking hundreds of photos and printing them all out. As she walked through the halls of McKinley High that morning, she stuck some photos on lockers and walls, others she just threw on the ground. As students started arriving, she began to hear whispers following her around as people began to notice that the men in the pictures weren't the same man but the girl was definitely the same one. Before long she began to hear wolf whistles as she passed and she used her acting skills to try and look upset at her secret getting out but really, she was getting extremely turned on.

"Hey, Berry! Wanna come fuck under the beachers after football practise?"

"Look at the little whore, pretending she doesn't like the attention!"

"Such a slut! Who knew the precious Rachel Berry was so naughty?" All morning comments like these were called out to her but it wasn't' until lunch time when something actually happened.


	2. Chapter 2

She was walking down the hallway, swaying her hips seductively when rough hands grabbed her, spinning her around into a locker, causing her books to go flying. She gasped at the roughness, feeling herself get wet already. Before she could focus on her attacker, she felt her panties being roughly torn off and a VERY hard cock being shoved up into her drenched pussy.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be wet. You just can't get enough of my cock, can you?" the rough voice of Sam Evans filled her ear and she moaned in pleasure. She opened her eyes and saw a group of students surrounding her, watching her being impaled by Sam's thick cock. Finally, he exploded into her, shooting his cum far inside her and pulled out, tucking himself back into his pants and walking off, leaving her there panting against the lockers. After a moment, she managed to calm herself down and fixed her skirt. There was no saving her panties so she decided to go commando, bending over to retrieve her books, a few sharp slaps from various students met her exposed ass. Still slightly shaken from her encounter with Sam, she continued walking to her locker, feeling Sam's cum inside her and dripping down her legs. She realised that wearing no panties would make easier access for any cocks that might come her way and made a mental note to throw all her panties away when she got home.

The rest of the lunch break passed uneventfully and Rachel was beginning to feel desperate. She needed another cock inside her again. Fifth period was slow but her desperation was fixed in the five minute break between fifth and sixth periods when she was hauled into a cleaning supplies' closet by MUCH softer hands. She blinked a few times in the darkness and realised a girl had dragged her in. Not really wanting to have sex with a girl, Rachel made to leave but her hand was caught and brought towards the girl's crotch where a large bulge was pressing against the red Cheerios skirt. Looking up into the face of her captor, Rachel saw the unmistakable blue eyes of Brittany Pierce.

"Thought you could get away with not having sex with me did you? Well guess what? You're gonna, whether you like it or not." Brittany husked in Rachel's ear and the brunette nodded, lifting her skirt but Brittany shook her head.

"On you knees, whore. I want to feel your hot little annoying mouth around my cock." Brittany said, pushing Rachel down. The diva eagerly pawed at Brittany's skirt, trying to pull it down. This was the part she loved the most; sucking a cock until it was completely dry. Brittany pulled her skirt down and allowed her cock to spring up, splattering some pre-cum onto Rachel's face. Closing her eyes to savour the feeling better, Rachel dove forward, taking nearly the whole eight inches of Brittany's cock, thanking god for her lack of gag reflex. She began to bob her head up and down, twirling her tongue expertly around the rock hard cock in her throat. Brittany threw her head back in ecstasy, loving what Rachel was doing to her. She grabbed the back of Rachel's head and began to thrust in and out of her mouth, forcing her whole length down Rachel's throat. Rachel stopped sucking and began to just play with Brittany's balls instead until Brittany pulled out almost completely and shot her load down Rachel's throat. Swallowing as much as she could, Rachel let out a sigh of disappointment when Brittany pulled out completely, allowing some cum to drip onto Rachel's chin and put her now soft cock back into her skirt.

"I think we'll do that again some time. Be on the lookout, whore. You never know when it's going to happen." Brittany laughed and left the closet. After a moment, Rachel followed, not bothering to fix her hair or wipe the cum off her face. Everyone stared at her as she walked through the halls after that and she saw many cocks stretching at the front of guys' pants and grinned to herself. She pushed her breasts up a little more, showing a lot of cleavage and just barely hiding her nipples. In her next class, Puck sat next to her and spent the whole class feeling her and running his finger through her once again sopping folds. The teacher at the front either ignored them because he didn't care or he had no idea what was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, Rachel got to Glee that afternoon after being pounded in her pussy by Puck and then Mike not long after. She was met with eleven pairs of hungry eyes as she got to the door. Taking a breath, she stepped into the room and was almost immediately grabbed by someone and thrown to the ground. She heard the doors being slammed shut and locked and then the unmistakable sound of multiple zippers going down. Suddenly a cock was being shoved down her throat, two extremely large balls bouncing on her nose as the person began to ride her face.

"Oh god. You're so right, Britt! This feels amazing!" Santana's Latina voice reached Rachel's ears. Before Rachel could react to the shock of finding out that not one but two of the glee girls had cocks, she felt two fingers being thrust into her sopping folds, moving in and out, scissoring her open. Rachel moaned around the cock in her mouth. Another cock was suddenly rammed into her waiting pussy and she heard a cry of ecstasy as the person began thrusting in and out.

"Take it all, bitch! You're just a filthy little fucktoy, aren't you? I can't believe we didn't realise what a slut you were before today." Finn cried, cuming inside her and immediately getting hard again. Rachel gasped when yet another cock penetrated her, this time in her ass. Felling completely filled, Rachel began writhing beneath her captors.

"Yeah, oh god! That feels so good."

"Oh, I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk!"

"You're like the first slice of bread in the bag. Everyone touches you, but nobody really want you." That last one was from Puck, his rock hard cock pounding her ass. Rachel felt so good being filled in all three holes that she managed to reach her climax in record time. Eventually, everyone pulled out of her. She stayed lying on the ground, the New Directions standing in a circle above her, all pumping their hands up and down their thick cocks, even the girls. As they finally exploded, they aimed their cocks towards Rachel's mouth and Rachel began to swallow hungrily as loads of cum were shot into her waiting throat. When they were done, they pulled their clothes back on and sat in their chairs as if nothing unusual had just happened. Rachel lay on the floor, gasping and swallowing the last of the cum. She could feel the cum beginning to dry on her face but made no move to wipe it off. She opened and closed her mouth a little, her muscles sore from the dick and all the cum she's swallowed. She tries to talk but it only comes out in a harsh whisper.

"Thank-you." From then on, Rachel becomes McKinley High School's resident slut. She walks around in short skirts and crop-tops with no underwear. In between classes she is often shoved against the lockers and fucked senseless. Her hair is always a mess from people grabbing her head as she sucks them off and she nearly always has at least one person's cum dripping from her holes. After a few months, people didn't even bother preparing her for sex, she was used so much that she was always wet and her ass had been stretched beyond belief. Even the teachers sometimes had a go, although they were much more gentle with her.

Everyone in the school loved being able to just grab her and have their way with her whenever they wanted. And as for Rachel, she couldn't be happier that she was living her life this way. As far as she was concerned, the more cock she got, the better


End file.
